Whaddya Like Better
by McMuffinDragon
Summary: Jodie tricks Joe into a sleepover. SamxFreddi


**_For Jerica, XiaolinPrincess and Barenaked Ladies, because "Whaddya like better" is only teh bestest game evah!_**

**_Okay, this fic is set around a game played by, as my dedication says, Barenaked Ladies and fans of said band. Basically it's an algebra/word game. EX. Person One: Whaddya like better (a)b or (a)c? Obviously, a is the same word and b and c are different; however, they only say b and c. The other person must then say: Actually, I prefer x then guess what they though a was. B, c, and x all share the relationship of A. If you're really confused, calm down, there are plenty of real examples in the story. Speaking of which, it's SamxFreddi, and I don't own these characters._**

_**Whaddya Like Better?**_

"**_It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."-Joanne Kathleen (J.K.) Rowling_**

**9:49 PM, New York City, January 16, 2009**

"I can't believe you tricked me into this." Joe said leaning against the kitchen counter as Jodie rummaged through the cabinets.

"Tricked you into what?" She asked taking a package of popcorn out of the box and putting the box back.

"Into a sleepover," he replied, "And you might want to read the directions before you do that." Jodie opened the microwave door to put the bag in without removing the plastic on it first.

"Pffft, directions." She scoffed, putting a hand on her hip, "I don't need directions to work this thing." She gestured to the black and silver microwave, "**Children** play with more complicated technology than this in the 22nd century."

"Burn my house down and my parents will kill me, which will kill you." He took the popcorn from her, removed the plastic, and threw it with an aggravated air into the microwave. Joe slammed the door and pressed the button, still ticked about being outsmarted by his great granddaughter.

"Wonderful." Jodie smiled, "Do you have any bowls?"

"Cabinet next to the sink," he turned away to go back to the living room. Sam, Freddi, Samantha, and Fred were sitting in a circle, trying to play poker. Since Freddi didn't know how to play very well, she and Samantha played as a team.

"Is there anything good in this hand?" Freddi showed it to Samantha, who shook her head.

"The best you have is a pair of twos, that won't get you very far." She whispered trying to teach her friend, but still win the game at the same time.

"Hey, did you ever notice that the king of hearts is stabbing himself in the head?" Fred asked looking at his cards.

"Really?" Samantha inquired, looking up from Freddi's cards.

"Yeah," Fred turned his hand outward and there was the king of hearts, along with the queen, a couple of aces and several other cards of lesser value.

"Fred, you know the whole point of point of poker is to **not** show your cards to the other players." Sam said rolling his eyes. The blonde looked to his friend and dropped his cards in the center of the circle on top of the multi-colored chips. The girls giggled at him.

"Can we start over?" he asked with a scowl.

"Popcorn!" Jodie shouted, coming up behind Joe with a large plastic blue bowl. He jumped and moved aside for her. Jodie sat next to Fred and put the bowl down. "What are you guys playing?"

"Well, we were playing poker, but Fred's a total dork-bot." Samantha smiled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Fred asked spraying a few pieces of popcorn from his mouth onto the carpet.

"I told you," Jodie grinned slyly, "Joe invited us."

"I did not." He crossed the room and flopped onto the couch. "She tricked me." He pointed an accusing finger at Jodie.

"I did not; I asked you what you liked better, in or over."

"Yeah, and I said over."

"So here we are."

"Wait, we're only here because Joe doesn't know how to play the game?" Freddi asked. "I thought we were really invited."

"Game? What game? It just sounds like you tricked him." Sam stood on Joe's side of the argument.

"Yes, it's a game." Jodie explained. "I say 'Whaddya like better something or something else?' The trick is that those two things are a similar in some way, but I don't say it. Then you have to come up with something else that falls with the other two and guess the relationship."

"Like this," Samantha continued, "Whaddya like better, uh, slick or spill." There were a couple minutes of silence while everyone who somewhat understood tried to think of a response. Freddi was first to speak.

"Actually, I prefer rig. Is it oil?" Samantha nodded.

"See? It's just that easy."

"Wait, how does this tie into you tricking me?" Joe stopped them as though they were speaking a mile a minute about quantum physics.

Jodie sighed, "Because, I said in or over. You never gave a third option, never played the game and therefore, unknowingly brought us upon our house."

"What was the connection then?" He asked reaching for his drink on the coffee table.

"It was sleep." Sam said, "I think. Is that right? Sleep in or sleep over."

"Exactly," Jodie replied, "See? Sam gets it."

"Yeah, but Sam's a genius." Fred mumbled with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Well, nobody ever told me this was a game." Joe grumbled. "Had I known, I would've played right and you wouldn't need to be here."

"Funny how that worked out." Jodie said twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. "Anyway, as long as we're here, why don't we make the most of it?"

**11:32 PM, New York City, January 16, 2009**

"For the last time, it's not that difficult, you just have to see the relationship between two things and think of a third thing that fits. How is that so hard?" Jodie had tried to explain her game to Fred for almost forty minutes.

"Why would anybody wanna play this game in the first place?" Fred asked sitting upside down on the couch, "You know you look like you're standing on the ceiling." He chuckled.

"Because it's an intellectual challenge. Plus you never ask somebody if they want to play, you just ask 'Whaddya like better' and keep going form there. Jeez Fred! I swear your brain made of mud or something."

"Okay, okay, how 'bout this one," Samantha sat with Sam and Freddi on the other side of the room, "Whaddya like better, uh, Samuel or John?"

"I prefer Abigail." Freddi blurted out after less than a minute, "Adams?" Samantha nodded.

"I had that one; you need to slow down." Sam got extremely defensive every time he lost.

"Why? What were you going to say?" Freddi asked.

"Douglas Adams."

"That's a good one. I never thought of him." Samantha said, "Your turn Freddi." Whoever won the last round picked the new relationship; it had bounced between Samantha and Freddi for almost half an hour. Freddi was quite for a minute while she thought.

"Alright, I got one," She spoke considerably softer, "Whaddya like better," Freddi took a long pause; Sam noted that her ears started to get red, "Eskimo or, um, butterfly?" The other two were quite for a while.

"My parents are gonna be back tomorrow morning, Jodie." Joe said as he came in the room with a phone in his hand. "They're spending the night in Albany on their way back from Niagara Falls. So you need to be out of here tomorrow, okay?"

"Not a problem." She smiled. "Wanna play truth of dare?"

**12:24 AM, New York City, January 17, 2009**

"Freddi, truth or dare?" Jodie leaned forward a bit as she spoke.

"Um, truth."

"You picked that last time," Samantha said, "Take dare, it's not that bad." She had her hair wrapped up in a towel after Fred dared her to cover her head in chocolate sauce. Samantha did it; Joe let her go take a shower. Before she went, she dared Fred to run around the block in his underwear. He did it, came back, and Jodie chose truth. Fred asked what her bra size was; Joe got really protective and punched him in the nose. After which, it was Freddi's turn.

"Uh, okay, dare."

"Alright, I dare you," She took her time, "to…kiss," Freddi tensed up and began to shake a bit. "Sam." She let his name roll slowly off her tongue.

"Jodie, you can't do that." Samantha whispered wide eyed, "That's breaking," She glanced down at her fingers, "I don't even know how many rules. Why'd it have to be **my** great grandfather anyway? Why couldn't you make her kiss Joe?"

"Ew, no, I would never ask her to kiss Joe, that's gross."

"But you'll let her kiss Sam?" Jodie nodded, "You are a something else, Jodie."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "I think I should decide this."

"I have serious doubts about your mental capabilities after what's happened so far tonight, Fred. I don't think you have a high enough IQ to make a choice like this, which isn't even your choice, it is Freddi's." This excelled to a loud row that seemed strangely similar to most of Jodie and Fred's fight.

"This is kind of stupid." Freddi whispered to Sam.

"Yeah, you wanna just kiss and get it over with?" He whispered back. Freddi began to blush.

"Um, okay." Freddi looked at Sam for a second before quickly kissing his lips. She promptly looked away; her face was bright red. She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear before looking up and Fred and Jodie again.

"Do you know how stupid you sound when you say that?" Jodie shouted. "You're the biggest moron I've ever known."

"Jodie," Freddi said quietly. Her friend took no notice of her, "Jodie." She repeated a bit more forcefully.

"What?"

"I did it. Truth or dare?"

**2:16 AM, New York City, January 17, 2009**

Most everyone had fallen asleep. They'd been watching some cheesy sci-fi b-movie about a volcano wiping out half the people of San Francisco. It was really bad. Jodie fell sleep first. Everyone had seriously considered putting her hand in warm water. Samantha soon followed; she leaned against Joe's shoulder which muffled her snoring. Joe fell next. Fred had rested his head on the coffee table and, before Sam and Freddi even noticed, he was asleep.

"I'm so glad we stopped the volcano at the last minute by blowing it up." Announced the man on the screen.

"Too bad it destroyed the whole city." Said the pretty girl that every movie must have as she dusted off her charred clothes.

"I guess we shall just have to rebuild." The man took her into his arms and they kissed passionately as the sun rose over the ruins of San Francisco. Then the credits began to roll.

"That was the stupidest movie I have ever seen." Freddi said laughing a bit, "Are they all like that?"

"No," Sam said wiping his eyes; he had laughed so hard he cried. "Some of them are good, but this one is just about the worst."

"So, Sam, whaddya like better Eskimo or butterfly?"

"Didn't you ask me that before?"

"Yeah, but you never answered."

"Hm," He thought. The opening music for the next movie had started. Sam shut off the television so the two of them sat in the almost dark. "I'd have to say," he looked at her. The lights of the city glinted through the large window, putting Freddi's face in a pale light. "I prefer," she slid closer to him. He put an arm around her shoulder, "French." And he kissed her.

**Wasn't that sweet? I'm really happy with it. In case you, like Fred, still fail to understand the game, the relationship of the last one with Eskimo, butterfly, and French was kissing. I think this might be the longest one-shot I've ever written.**

**Hope you liked it, Read and Review and Remember,**

**McMuffinDragon is watching you! **


End file.
